


Your love was handmade for somebody like me

by deadlynightshade



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/deadlynightshade
Summary: A little one-shot about asexual!Rae and Beast Boy's acceptance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one-shot, because inspiration works in mysterious ways. Being ace myself, I wanted to write something about it, and Rae just seemed the perfect character to portray in that way. Although I think that she and BB would be a very sexually active couple, it was nice to write this little thing. Hope you like it!  
> Anyway, title comes from Shape of you by Ed Sheeran. Yes, that song. That beautiful, catchy song. I know it's not exactly the best song for a relationship with an ace person, but damn, I love that song. And I love BBRae, so why not?

“You know, the other day Cy asked me how the sex is” he says in a confidential tone, a small smirk on his lips as he finishes the umpteenth braid.

They’re sitting on her bed, his back against the wall as she reads in the lotus position between his legs. He’s braiding her hair while humming his favourite songs, something they both have discovered being surprisingly calming; it’s a habit they have recently developed, following Raven’s discovery that Garfield actually is able to remain quiet for a while.

“What did you tell him?” she asks, her book still levitating in front of her eyes, but her attention elsewhere. She knew someone would have brought that up sooner or later; they have been dating for three months, after all. Of course, it was going to be Cyborg, she thinks with a snort.

“That it’s none of his damn business.”

Raven’s lips turn up in a small, satisfactory smile, turning to look at him with fondness in her eyes, only to find him already looking at her with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Glad to see I’m finally rubbing off on you.”

“Yeah, he commented on that, too” he whispers, one of his hands moving to hold her chin in place as he closes the distance between them with a chaste, short kiss.

“He’s got a point, though; we do spend a lot of time together” she retorts and then fully smiles, her book forgotten at the end of the bed as she fully turns, wrapping her legs around his waist to get closer to him. She sighs when she feels his hands stroking her back, his fingers carefully digging in her spine. She cups his face and kisses him, deeply and slowly, their breaths blending together as he holds her even closer.

They make out like this for a while, only stopping when they desperately need to breathe. She nibbles at his pointy ears, knowing that they are the most sensitive part of his body. He responds with a long, deep sigh, and she feels his lips turn up in a smile as they brush against her neck.

Suddenly, she is overcome by a burning, intense sensation; she feels Garfield’s lust so deeply that it takes her breath away making it her own. It flows through her veins and pierces through her bones, leaving her needy, wanting.

She lets out a small moan, his feelings overwhelming her to the point where she forgets that she has no such thing as sexual impulses. Without thinking, she thrusts her hips against his, relishing in the waves of pleasure that are surging from him.

He freezes, softly pushing her away from him, a confused look in his eyes. “Rae, what are you doing?”

“Making out with you?” she tentatively retorts, embarrassment colouring her cheeks as she realizes what just happened.

“Dunno ‘bout you, but that was full on dry humping, and last time I checked, you were totally not up for anything even remotely sexual” he says with a particularly serious tone. “Care to explain?”

She refuses to look at him, opting to play with her hands, her cheeks turning darker and darker. “It’s just… I can feel your lust, Gar, if you let me I could just use it to- “

“I’m very disappointed and slightly disgusted that you’d even consider that, Rae” he says, his tone solemn, his stare hard when she guiltily meets his eyes. “You just figured out that you’re asexual. Why are you making this a bigger deal than it actually is?”

“Because it is!” she exclaims looking at him with a disbelieving expression, surprised that he doesn’t get the problem. “I know you want to be nice and you don’t want to push my boundaries, but I also know that sex is crucial to a relationship – just look at Rob and Star – and it’s not going to work between us if- “

“We’re not having sex, Rae, simply because you don’t want that. You seem to forget that I can smell your hormones, and they tell me nothing. So, nothing is exactly what we are going to do, Rae, because I sure as hell am not going to rape you!”

“Don’t be so dramatic! It’s just sex!” she exclaims with an eye roll, feeling his anger radiate from his toned form.

“Yeah, and you don’t want it, and I am absolutely okay with that!”

“Oh, but are you, really?” she rhetorically asks. “How long has it been since you’ve had sex? Oh, wait, I know: more than three months! That’s not normal!”

“Hello, Raven? Look at my green skin and your four eyes, normal is not exactly our thing!”  
“You know what I mean, Garfield! You’re a 20-year-old man and you haven’t had sex since we got together. I know you fucked like a rabbit before- “

“Why does that even matter?” he interrupts her, looking at her with a very confused expression, his brows furrowed. “I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to being with you and you know that I’ve never been happier. Besides, it’s not like sex is essen- “

“How frustrated are you from one to ten?” she asks, interrupting him and refusing to look away. “Be honest.”

“Three or four, I guess. It’s not that much, I told you it’s not a big deal.”

She looks down and sighs, suddenly shy. “I just wish I could give you what you need like a normal girl would…”

His eyes widen comically, wondering how they ended up having this conversation. “Do not ever say anything like that again, Rae” he scolds her, shaking his head just a little. “I don’t need sex when I have understanding, acceptance, and endless emotional support from you. Those are the things I truly need and no ordinary, boring, shallow fangirl could ever give those to me.”

Desperate to make her understand, he just kisses her slowly, deeply, his fingers intertwining with hers; it’s his favourite kind of kiss, because he gets to explore her in an intimate but careful way, not having to worry too much about her not being able to control her powers.

“But I don’t want you to feel embarrassed when somebody mentions our sex life” she complains, pulling away from him. “Don’t lie, I know you do.”

“Busted” he retorts, a small smile on his lips as he chases hers – in vain. He sighs, tired of the conversation. “I just find it awkward because I don’t know what to say and I’m afraid that it’ll make you uncomfortable, Rae, since you’re new to this stuff.”

She looks at him with curious eyes, a bit confused. “But- You- I- That’s not true!”

“What part? About you being a newbie or me being considerate?”

“You’re unbelievable, Gar” she comments, the smile on her lips betraying her distressed tone. “Are you sure it doesn’t bother you at all?”

“Like I said, no biggie. If I had any problems with that, I wouldn’t have pursued this relationship, trust me.”

“I’m truly impressed by your level of maturity” she admits, looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt. “To be honest, I thought you’d just ask me if I’m a plant and then leave me alone.”

“You know I’d never do that, Rae” he says, forcing her to look at his sincere eyes as he takes her tiny hands into his big ones. “But you know I love plants anyway.”

She looks at him with a wide smile, feeling his thumbs as they stroke her hands. “I’m sorry for ever doubting you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just glad we have this” he whispers, his hands going back to braiding her hair as she turns and goes back to her book.

They stay in silence for a while, the only sounds in the room being his casual humming and the turning of her book pages. She finds it extremely endearing and… actually nice. Truly calming. She never thought she would ever be able to let herself feel moments like these: simple and intimate, fulfilling and comforting.

“Finished” announces Garfield with pride after he ties the last braid. “Can we cuddle now?” he asks, his hands lightly stroking her arms before hugging her tightly from behind.

She rolls her eyes and lets him hold her with his strong hands, her book floating away to land on her nightstand as she props her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. He looks at her and echoes her smile, before giving her a kiss on the cheek, close to the corner of the lips.


End file.
